


Love like Blood

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, accidental drugging, potential dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal knows how much fun it usually is to annoy Sinbad - so how much more fun would it be to annoy his stuffy advisor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like Blood

The sound of the knife hitting the window edge was followed by a split-second of silence, broken by a yelp of surprise as Judal almost fell out of the window where he had been perching.

“Hey, stupid - that was dangerous! What are you trying to do?” he said as he regained his balance and some of his dignity.

Ja’far kept his head down, eyes narrowed to small steel-grey slits as he sat at his workdesk, trying to keep calm and ignore the annoyance who had suddenly appeared a quarter of an hour ago and had made no moves to go away. So far he had gone through the whole inventory of his office by memory and was now starting on trying to remember how many jugs of wine they had in the cellar (factoring in the fact the Sinbad would probably steal two or three before he got to the end of the mental count). Anything to stop him reaching for his vessel and slicing the arrogant, annoying brat of a magi in half.

“Hey, shorty - I was talking to y~” Judal didn’t get to finish his sentence before another knife joined it’s partner in quick succession, and he frowned as he looked at the knife, it’s weighted hilt still vibrating with the impact. “Aren’t you going to play nice? I came out here all the way to see you...”

“I won’t miss on purpose next time, magi,” Ja’far warned as he shot a glance sideways, still hunched over his desk.

“Magi? Should I call you Advisor? Heh!” Judal grinned as he floated casually from the window across the floor to alight just behind Ja’far. “What you doing?” he asked with a frown as he peered over the seated man’s shoulder

“Please, for the love of everything that is sacred, go away!” Ja’far closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, a trick Sinbad had taught him many years ago when his self-control was a little less in check. “I swear that if you’re still here when I open my eyes in five seconds, I will not be responsible for my actions!” Ja’far stated. “One.”

“Does that mean you’ll play with me then?” Judal perked up.

“Two.”

“Nyerh!” Judal floated in front of Ja’far and stuck his tongue out, which was much less satisfying than he imagined when he realised he couldn’t be seen.

“Three.”

“You are such a spoilsport!” Judal huffed as he floated towards the desk covered in papers and ink.

“Four.”

“What’s this pap-”

Ja’far didn’t get to five before his intuition told him to act. In a second he was up off the chair and had Judal against the wall. The magi let out a huff of breath, followed by a strangled half-cry as Ja’far pushed his forearm against Judal’s windpipe, the other holding his hands above his head as they were crushed against the wall for restraint as Judal’s toes scraped against the floor for support.

“Don’t mess with my paperwork,” Ja’far hissed, his face brought close to Judal’s, who swallowed reflexively, throat still constricted.

“Uh...” Judal managed to get out as his hands grasped for his wand reflexively. There was no way he’d be able to reach it from his current position though, and it was getting rather uncomfortable. He tried to speak again, but his words were cut off.

“Sadly, Sinbad has forbidden me to actually kill you, but he hasn’t said anything about hurting you enough for you to wish I could.” Ja’far said through gritted teeth, and in one smooth movement he removed his arm from Judal’s throat, shrugged a blade from his sleeve into his free hand and swept his arm sideways. Judal gasped in surprise as the razor-sharp steel bit into his skin to leave a bright-red trail across his stomach, but instead of the tirade Ja’far had expected, the only reaction he got was the magi’s breathing, which became shallower and more rapid as he felt a brief struggle against the bond he had on his captive’s hands. He looked up in surprise to see two dark eyes looking down at him, wary but expectant, and Ja’far sighed deeply.

“Oh god, don’t tell me you’re into that kind of stuff.”

Judal scowled. “I don’t know what you mean,” he replied as he tipped his head back as far as he could and looked down his nose at Ja’far.

“God, you are a worse liar than Sinbad. How the hell do you survive?” Ja’far asked, as he raised the point of his blade to the exposed throat in front of him and spoke aloud, his head tilted to the side thoughtfully. “I wonder if you could heal yourself quickly enough if I sliced this open?”

“Do it!” hissed Judal, his eyes narrowing as he tried to lean in closer, and Ja’far blinked as he looked up.

“Are you actually serious? Are you really that crazy?” 

Judal laughed, a bit too high and loud to be altogether sane and his eyes burned brighter as he caught Ja’far’s gaze. “Life is boring! No-one wants to play with me! They all do whatever I ask and give me whatever I need, and it’s boring!” He repeated again, and then smiled. “But you wouldn’t do that.”

“You are seriously fucked up,” Ja’far muttered, but he couldn’t help but feel a strange and rather unwelcome stab of pity deep inside. He had a damn good idea what Al Sarmen could do with a young mind, and to twist and break a Magi like this... He shook his head. “So you’re saying that if I did this,” Ja’far reached up and in one slow stroke he opened a long, thin cut on Judal’s otherwise-unblemished face, “you wouldn’t kill me?”

Judal said nothing, just stared at Ja’far with the same too-bright eyes, his breathing shallower and more irregular that before, filling the room with noise. Ja’far felt another twinge inside him, this time based more firmly in physical reaction, and he felt himself grow hard as the blood dripped slowly down Judal’s cheek.

“Maybe we’re as messed-up as each other,” Ja’far murmured as he reached up to bring their faces close and, without hesitation, dragged his tongue along the shallow cut, his pulse jumping at the raw energy that he felt rolling off the magi. Judal shuddered underneath him, a low keening noise pulled from deep inside his throat, and Ja’far felt Judal sag under his hold which still pinned the magi’s hands to the wall. It had been a long time - too long - since Ja’far had allowed himself to be in such a situation. The temptation to just let loose with his power was strong, to rekindle the darkness buried deep inside him, but there was still some thread of sanity in the back of his mind. He knew that Judal was about as trustworthy as a rabid animal, and he held a position of some respect now. Ja’far inhaled deeply and was about to step back and stop the whole, ridiculous thing when suddenly his vision blurred and he felt a shiver run through his body.

“What the-” Ja’far shook his head with confusion, closing his eyes briefly as he tried to focus, but the only thing that achieved was to bring on a wave of dizziness. A slow heat started spreading through his body, pooling in the one part of his body he was trying to ignore, and he tried to speak through the haze as he pressed fingers against his eyes, releasing the hold he had with his other hand and using the other arm in support against the wall, bringing them closer together. “What’s happening?” he slurred, his voice thick to his ears.

Judal had been caught off-guard when Ja’far had initially withdrawn, but now he had a grin on his face that was pure wicked amusement.

“Oh, isn’t that interesting!” he said as he leant in closer to Ja’far, who was mumbling something incoherently as he tried to push the younger man away. “See, there are a very small number of people who have a rather, shall we say, unusual reaction to ingesting the blood of a Magi. I’m assuming you must have swallowed some earlier? Interesting that you are one of them - of course, I tried to get Sinbad hooked, but no matter how much I tried he just never had a reaction. Such a shame,” Judal narrowed his eyes, “but I’ll take what I’m given.”

Ja’far looked up through the haze of his mind and tried to ignore the pulse of heat throbbing between his legs. “What... have you done... to me?” he spat out through gritted teeth. He tried to reach for his vessel and a flare of panic shot through his as he realised he was losing coordination.

“Oh, I think you did it to yourself,” Judal replied as he looked at Ja’far with a distant look on his face. “I need to feel your rukh,” he suddenly muttered, and taking advantage of no longer being captive Judal switched their positions so that Ja’far was now leaning against the wall, who leant against it gratefully. Judal set to work removing Ja’far’s jacket and shirt, letting the clothing pile on the floor where it fell. Ja’far tried to stop him, tried to get him away, but his arms just wouldn’t listen to him and it took all his concentration to keep standing. Judal didn’t even bother trying to block his attempts, oblivious to everything until he had succeeded in his mission. He reached out and placed the palm of his hand on Ja’far’s exposed stomach, the skin pale and scarred, and Judal inhaled with a shudder. “Mmm, so good.,” he muttered and his eyelids fluttered as he bent down and all but buried his face in Ja’far’s neck in an almost-feline manner. “The rukh are all fuzzy,” Judal said quietly, almost to himself as he breathed in deeply. “Apparently our blood used to be prized as a drug for those with the right money and the right magoi. I thought it was just a fable that useless excuse for a magi decided to invent until I discovered someone a few years ago who had the same reaction. How does it feel?” Judal asked, his face up close to Ja’far’s. “Whoa - your eyes are huge!”

Ja’far looked up into Judal’s eyes which seemed to burn almost too bright for him to stand. As if in a trance, he reached up to touch Judal’s stomach, fingers splayed over tight, pale skin, and Ja’far shuddered as he took a deep breath. The feeling of disorientation had faded only to be replaced with a deep-down need inside him growing by the second. 

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to do this,” Judal muttered and bent down slightly to bring their mouths together. It was hot, spicy, and he could smell the faint scent of the sweet tea Ja’far had been drinking earlier. He met with a little resistance that soon faded as he took control, which in itself felt slightly strange. It wasn’t something that happened very often; he was only attracted to powerful people and, well, powerful people were usually also powerful in bed. Not that he minded - as long as he got what he wanted.  
He felt Ja’far’s hand against his stomach still, hot skin against hot skin, and he shivered unexpectedly. This all felt wrong, even for him, but that wasn’t a good enough reason to stop. This was too good an opportunity to pass up - when else would he get his hands on the king’s most trusted friend and adviser and, if nothing else, it would give him power to wield over the man should he need to. “I knew you weren’t as straight-laced as you seem,” Judal said with a low chuckle.

Ja’far felt Judal press against him, and slid an arm out to cup Judal’s ass. It was firm but soft, and he sighed as he felt the other man’s cock slide against his. The feeling shot through his body and pooled deep inside him as he inhaled sharply.

“Fuck me.”

Judal snapped his head back and looked at Ja’far with narrowed eyes. “Huh?” he asked suspiciously.

“I said, fuck me, you idiot!” Ja’far repeated in an annoyed tone.

“You don’t have to be rude about it!” Judal huffed, though before he’d even finished the sentence he managed to turn Ja’far around, so the older man was face-first against the wall. He slid one hand down Ja’far’s back and between his legs, which elicited a moan so thick with pleasure it made Judal shiver. 

“There’s... oil on my desk. Use it, for god’s sake, or I won’t be able to sit down for a week,” Ja’far said, frustration tinging his voice and making him even more abrupt than usual.

Judal raised an eyebrow questioningly then sighed. “Fine, fine,” he replied as he floated over to the desk and spied a small vial. He snatched it up as he made his way back and the way Ja’far was leaning against the wall, flushed and breathing hard, make his cock twitch. “You look good like that,” he said thoughtfully, and he laughed at the scowl he got in return.

“Just hurry up!”

“Are you always this bitchy?” Judal muttered to himself as he parted material and slid his hands before Ja’far’s legs, biting his lip at the noise Ja’far made as he moved his legs further apart. He slid one finger in, followed soon after by a second, and a third and he felt himself grow even harder as he watched the other man try desperately to hold himself back, fingers scrabbling at the too-smooth wall for something to hold onto. 

“Shut... up,” Ja’far breathed out as he tried to stop himself from just impaling himself on Judal’s fingers as hot sparks of energy kept shooting through his body, making him shudder. He felt Judal withdraw his fingers, and he couldn’t help his back from arching, pushing his ass further out.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Judal said with a smirk, and without warning slid himself in, inhaling sharply. “Ah, so tight!” he breathed, and he took a moment to collect his thoughts and slow his breathing, before he pulled out almost entirely and thrust himself back in, showing no care when Ja’far cried out. “Are you regretting this, advisor?” Judal said with a manic grin as he pressed them both into the wall and bit at the exposed skin on Ja’far’s next.

Ja’far couldn’t find the words to speak, managing only to let out a half-strangled cry as Judal thrust into him again and again. The pleasure and pain seemed to entwine with each other so that he could no longer discern one from the other, his only focus on the slow spiral building within him. He felt his knees start to weaken as each stroke pushed him further and further to the edge, his cock twitching as his hips jerked forwards with each thrust.

“I can see what that stupid king sees in you,” Judal gasped into Ja’far’s ear as sweat began to bead on his forehead. “So pretty like this, desperate and wanting. Do you beg for him? Will you beg for me?”

“Fuck... off,” Ja’far managed to growl, then gasped as he felt Judal hit a different spot.

“Ah, here we are then,” Judal muttered, and slowed down, each stroke going over the same spot at different angles. He felt Ja’far shudder underneath him as he reached up to wind his fingers through short, silver hair. “Such as shame it’s so short. If it were longer I could really grasp a hold of it, use it to hold onto as I fuck you raw.”

The words sent a bolt of guilty pleasure through Ja’far’s body. It had been a long time - too long - since he had been with anyone other than Sinbad, and that was now mostly for companionship. This... this was different. He knew that the sheer wild animalistic urges he felt were because of Judal, the effect of the magi’s black rukh pressing into him, and he knew he should be worrying about other things, but the only thing on his mind was the fact that he was close - so close - to release. All Ja’far could think of was Judal’s breath hitching in his ear, Judal’s fingers wrapped around his waist, and Judal’s cock inside him, again and again.

“Are you going to come for me?” Judal all but whispered in his ear, and it was enough. One last thrust into him unleashed the torrent, and he came from that alone, the pleasure mixed with shame at coming from just being fucked and whilst he was still half-clothed. He felt dirty and cheap - and he realised with a start that he didn’t actually hate the feeling. Which was a long way from actually liking it but...

He was torn from his thoughts by sharp teeth biting at his shoulder, as he felt Judal follow him, the sensation of being used as nothing but a receptacle for someone - and Judal of all people - was the final straw for Ja’far, and his knees finally gave way as he sank to the floor, hands reaching out to the wall for support. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his thoughts as he sat in a rather undignified pool, and he lost track of time as he sat there. By the time he looked up, he was alone - as he thought he would be. He suspected neither of them were exactly the cuddling type, and he snorted wryly as he stood up carefully, removing the last few items of clothing until he was free, adorned only with his wires. He looked at them as he remembered the feeling of being unable to use them, and he shivered. He had been left wide open, completely vulnerable, and if he had an enemy in that state in front of him, he wouldn’t have hesitated to take advantage of the other’s momentary weakness, but Judal...

Ja’far shook his head as he made his way over to the bed and, without any further thought, slipped between the covers and closed his eyes, willing for sleep to be quick and complete.


End file.
